The First Cut Is The Deepest
by The Night Is My Friend
Summary: Neville spills a potion on Snape and Harry feels something strange. And whats with this weird dream he keeps having? Harry gets sent to Azkaban and escapes after five years. Harry finds he had strange powers...Please RR.
1. Chapter One

The First Cut Is the Deepest

By The Night is My Friend

I own nothing except the plot.

**Chapter One**

**Bold**- memory

CRASH!! Snape growled and turned around to see a very frightened Neville Longbottom standing over a spilled potion, he was more terrified by the fact that some of the potion had splashed onto professor Snape than the fact that it had spilt.

"LONGBOTTOM! DETENTION AND 50," but stopped short. Severus's insides twisted, growing then shrinking again. His face turned hard and slightly green and he muttered barely audible that the class was dismissed. He turned and went to his private room's bathroom and was sick in the toilet.

"It's all right Neville, I'm sure he'll be fine," said Hermione kindly to a hysterical Neville. Harry was confused, when Snape had looked like he was going to be sick Harry had felt his insides twisting and a great pain and now he could feel Neville's butterfly filled stomach and terror. Harry knew that he had some special powers but reading another's feelings was not one he wanted to have. He was aware of Ron talking but he couldn't make out the words, the world started blurring and Harry stopped walking, there was a strange whispering, Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he heard,

"Harry? Are you ok?" from Ron then he knew no more.

"Severus? Are you in here?" asked the soft kind voice of Albus Dumbledore. Severus groaned,

"Leave me alone" and turned over in the soft bed in his room.

"What's wrong Severus?" asked Albus concerned. The potions master climbed out of bed and Albus gasped, a man with long pink hair stood next to the bed.

"What happened?!" cried Dumbledore horror struck, and the Snape started the story of Neville's spilt potion.

"Mr. Potter I'm afraid we have grave news, the Dursleys have been murdered," Professor McGonagall told Harry, he stood stunned but the bell rang and he had to go to potions. 30 seconds through potions however the door burst open and Fudge burst in, with many arors,

"Minister what is all of this about!" yelled Snape over the sound of his students screaming as Dementors came into the potions classroom.

"I am taking Potter in for the murder of the Dursleys!" replied Fudge as the Dementors grabbed Harry

"I DIDN'T KILL THEM!" Harry sobbed as his mother's screams filled his head

"Harry? Harry, are you ok?" asked Ron as Harry woke screaming.

"Was it the dream again?" asked Hermione, Harry had been having this dream for weeks. He nodded.

"Harry I need you to go to class, the heat must have made you pass out" said Madam Pomfrey as she walked in. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the hall, it was potions next.

"Mr. Potter I'm afraid we have grave news, the Dursleys have been murdered," said McGonagall gravely. Ron and Hermione gazed at Harry wide eyed and Harry muttered softly,

"The dream" Ron and Hermione sprinted away realizing that it was already time for potions but Harry stood stunned. A few minutes later he walked to the dungeons in a daze.

"Mr. Potter, how kind of you to join us" sneered Snape

"50 points from Gryffindor and a detention at 9:00 tonight, now sit down"

"I'm afraid I can't make it tonight" said Harry coldly and the teacher exploded in anger,

"And why not?!"

"I'm afraid the dream is coming true, they'll be here soon" the students looked at Harry as if he was mad, all except Ron and Hermione that is. Just as Harry said this the doors burst open and Dementors grabbed Harry's arms. The Dementors took Harry to the great hall and all the teachers were there.

"Any last words Potter?" growled Fudge. The teachers were looking at him as if he was dirt,

"Remember headmaster, remember that you are sending an innocent man to hell, think of Sirius, and what you did to him, you have condemned two men now to live the remainder of their life in hell, you _all_ have. Sefore hasa forkaner gontade!" The last bit was parsel mouth for, you will regret it. The teachers all looked taken aback and Harry was going to say more but Fudge nodded and the Dementors apparated to a small cell heavily guarded by Dementors.

Harry woke up and instantly wished he hadn't as screams filled his head. He glanced around at a dark stone cell and shuddered as graceful dark shapes of dementors glided past his cell. The world began to spin and Harry passed out.

The days past much like the first except each time he was able to stay awake a while longer. Four days later Harry noticed writing on the wall... written in blood. There was so much of it. Harry found that reading helped him focus blocking out the sound of his mother screaming.

To all innocent who come after me there is always hope. Never give up! There will be someone who knows the truth, somebody will care! There will be at least one, dead or alive that knows and still loves you, whether friend or foe they will know. Written by an innocent man – Sirius Black

There were many others but this one gave him hope, this was the only one who was innocent and this message from Harry's godfather made him full of hope but after three years that hope was gone. By the fifth year Harry just sat in a dark corner hugging his knees to his chest. He sat muttering to himself,

"I'm innocent, I'm innocent. Ha! Don't kid yourself, you're a good for nothing murderer! No, no, that's not true! Murderer! No! No! No!" Harry rocked back and forth before falling asleep. When he woke up he crawled to the wall and read Sirius' words again. Determination flared inside him, not hope, never hope but enough determination to keep him alive.

"I must leave here. Ha! You are and always will be a murderer that everyone hates!" Harry covered his ears,

"I'm not listening! Don't be a fool! SHUT UP!" Harry cried.

"I'll show you, you just wait and see." It was then that Harry decided that he would become an animagus.

**Relax, let your feelings and instincts take over. Let your muscles relax and don't think of anything.**

Harry took deep breaths and relaxed, in, and out, in, and out.

**Once you are relaxed your creature should appear in your minds eye.**

Harry saw a little fox, then an otter, and then a hawk, then a wolf, on and on they went, animal after animal.

**Very rarely there are people called shape-shifters, they can change into any animal they want, they are metamorphi but with animals as well as humans. If you see many animals you are a shape-shifter.**

Wow, Harry thought. He had read the Book of Animagi by Lilly Evans and James Potter in the summer; it had been a birthday present from Lupin. Harry had memorized the contents.

**To become a form you must see it in your mind, you must focus on it, pull it closer and embrace it. Open your eyes and see if it worked, don't worry if it didn't just try again.**

Harry followed the steps and looked down at himself, he was a fox like he had pictured. He realized that his mother's screams had turned into whispers in his mind.

**To return to your real body do the same thing but with your true form, if you are a shape-shifter then the form you were born in as you don't have a true form.**

Simple enough. Harry was soon a human again. He changed to a lot of different forms and each time he tried he got it quicker and quicker until he could change in a heartbeat. In the end he settled as a fox and curled up and went to sleep.

End of Chapter One

Sorry its not that long, the next one will be here soon.


	2. Chapter Two

The First Cut Is the Deepest

By The Night is My Friend

I own nothing except the plot.

Chapter two

**Bold**- memory

(Blah Blah Blah) beast speaking

_Italics_- mind speaking

When Harry woke up he realized how much stronger he felt in an animal's body. It was amazing really; the cell could seem huge or tiny, depending on what he was. Harry knew he had to get out when the Dementors arrived to give him food as if on cue the dementors unlocked his door. Quick as a flash he was out and sprinting towards the exit in his fox form. Harry dodged Dementors floating around and the little fox darted out into the sunlight. It was the first sunlight Harry had seen in years and it blinded him for a second. He dived into the sea and became a dolphin. Ah, it felt good to be free. Harry dived out into the sun again and took a deep gulp of air. He had no idea which way to shore so he just headed straight because if he went straight he would get to shore eventually.

After a few minutes of furious swimming Harry could see the shore. Carefully he surfaced and became a little brown dog. Harry paddled to the shore and climbed onto the shore and shook out his fur. Soon the Ministry of Magic would know about his escape so he should get out of there. A second later he was a bluebird flying towards a distant forest. Harry _would_ be an eagle but that would attract too much attention. He swiftly flew at the black shape of the forest.

_Escaped Prisoner!_

_By Dandiline Fostte_

_Harry Potter, who murdered the Dursleys, a family of muggles, escapes Azkaban! Potter was in the same cell as Sirius Black was before he escaped, died and found to be innocent. Is there some connection? Many people have asked this question and the answer is we don't know, we checked the cell and there seems to be nothing wrong with it. Minister Fudge warns people that the murderer is dangerous and insane, be prepared! Voldemort will have an old follower back. The man is now twenty one and extremely dangerous _

Dumbledore sighed with worry, with the boy-who-lived escaped many people might be killed. But, why did Potter turn so evil? And if you ask that, _is_ Potter evil? The Harry Dumbledore knew would never bow to the Dark Lord. Would he? Dumbledore was beginning to have his doubts that Potter was evil. Dumbledore had been the main reason Potter had gone to Azkaban, what Dumbledore said was always right according to all wizards. Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Harry was a wolf prowling around searching for some shelter. Soon he found a large cave and cautiously entered. It was empty so Harry collapsed to the ground to sleep.

Three weeks later Harry had made himself set the goal of wandless magic to keep his mind off things now- a week after he set his goal- he had learnt how it worked. You had to _think_ the spell. The power in the spells would grow over time so Harry patiently worked hard physically and magically each day, he would have to be fit in his human form if he was free from Azkaban.

Harry kept getting these little fits where he would turn really cold and shake and remember his parents', Sirius' and Cedric's deaths. He began to call it recall. But he had found out that focusing on something lessened the amount of 'recalls' he received.

Three months later a new, strong man was Harry's form, of course he could have made it like that whenever he wanted but the training helped him with his memories. Harry had mastered the art of wandless magic, Apparition, Occlumency and, surprisingly, legimancy, he had practiced on wild animals. Now he could cast Legimancy on animals miles away if he wanted to, he had asked a snake to come with him then stay put and wait till Harry apparated back. So the snake was apparated a few miles with Harry then Harry apparated back and read the snake's mind then brought the snake back.

Harry had a kind of bond with the snakes in the forest and they would do anything for him. So far all he had them do, apart from the Legimancy test, was keep an eye out and inform Harry if they saw any magical humans approach the forest. Harry had figured out how spells were created in the first place and had made and used one that made a mind link between him and the snakes, anything he wanted them to see in his mind was sent to them and vice versa. Suddenly a snake echoed in his head, _they are here!_ Harry instantly popped about gathering all the snakes to him then he apparated away from the forest with numerous snakes wrapped around his waist, legs and arms. Harry decided he would need to create a spell that allowed his snakes to apperate. Harry had apparated into the Forbidden Forest before he remembered the wards. Since when could he apperate through anti- apparition wards? He hadn't at Azkaban. Then again, Harry hadn't been trying in Azkaban. Harry shook his head and strolled of to find somewhere for him and his snakes to sleep. Suddenly a piercing shriek echoed around, a non human shriek. Harry ran and the snakes hissed and dropped off forming a protective circle around Harry. They reached the clearing and saw...

End chapter

Cliffhanger! Sorry but I need to make up my mind about what it is too. If you have any ideas please tell me! Review and maybe the next chapter will be quicker!


	3. Chapter Three

**Prolog**

Suddenly a piercing shriek echoed around, a non human shriek. Harry ran and the snakes hissed and dropped off forming a protective circle around Harry. They reached the clearing and saw…

The First Cut Is the Deepest

By The Night is My Friend

I own nothing except the plot.

Chapter Three

**Bold**- memory

(Blah Blah Blah) beast speaking

_Italics_- mind speaking

Underlined- Thinking

Blah Blah Blah Unicorn speech

A woman in black was turning around desperately looking for help with…A beautiful white unicorn was rearing batting its hooves at a dark shape the dark shape reached under the hooves and Harry thought STUPIFY! The dark man ducked the curse because he had turned and seen the light but fled from the scene. Cautiously the unicorn and woman turned to Harry and his snakes. _Can you back off a bit, they look nervous, don't worry they won't hurt me I don't think. I want to show her that we mean no harm. _Slowly the snakes backed to the edge of the clearing and Harry kneeled slowly keeping his eyes locked on the unicorn's grey ones. He showed his hands palms up. Harry felt the unicorn's mind gently prod his strong barriers asking to be let in. Harry answered by opening a path through the wall of fire. The unicorn's mind walked down and the woman asked too so Harry let both. Harry showed them his life from the beginning. When they got to now Harry felt, more than heard the unicorn asking him to see her life. Cautiously he approached the barrier of electricity. A path opened and Harry viewed the life of a young unicorn learning the whistles and snorts that made up their language. He followed as the foal grew and grew learning the ways and secrets of the unicorns, leading up to the man attacking her. When it finished Harry went back into his own mind and opened his eyes. Wow Obviously Harry had memorized Unicorn language. Seeth, the unicorn, would not be able to speak human because her mouth couldn't do it, she would understand it but not speak it. "No offence or anything but if you're going to be a runaway convict you need a better name than Harry Potter. How about Seth Drasto? By the way I'm Dranta, a vampire." the woman asked, "Sure, why not?" So Harry became Seth (An- I'm calling him Seth now!). Now that that's done, lets introduce you to the other creatures. First Seeth took him to the other unicorns then the elves and then some wolves and other non-magical beings which Harry found that somehow he could talk to and Seeth gave him a strange look, he hadn't spoken the unicorn language, he had beast spoken which even Seeth didn't know. Seeth had then told Harry to stay there and cantered off. Seth just chatted to Dranta happily.

When Seeth returned she looked at Harry as though he was her savior and took him to meet who he was very nervous about, the dragons. All the time his snakes had followed him because he rode Seeth so they couldn't be on him. Now they were very excited because they were visiting advanced forms of snakes.

(YOU DARE BRING A HUMAN HERE?! NEXT THING YOU KNOW WE WILL BE IN CAGES!!!!) (TENTEK! Calm down! Seth is on the run from the prison he was put in for a crime he didn't commit! He would go to the prison if he was EVER seen!!) The green dragon's eyes widened, (**Alone he walks in the dark**) Seeth nodded (**With a barrier of fire**) (Can he?) Tentek asked (Yes) answered Seeth looking him in the eyes, (Is he?) (We think so.) (Am I what?) Seth finally burst out. The two magical creatures turned to him. (Hello…) (Seth) Seth muttered impatiently. (Hello Seth, I am Tentek, I will be teaching you.) (Teaching me what?) Seth was curious. (Teaching you to become a dragon rider.)

(Alright Seth, here are your sword, knives, bow and arrows.) A month later Seth had become skilled with blades and his bow. He had a beautiful pine bow with the same wood for the arrows. His sword was long and balanced. His knives were short and for throwing. Harry lodged a knife in each boot and slung the quiver of arrows over his shoulder then picked up his sword in its dark green sheath and hung it around his waist on the black belt. First was archery. Tentek had set up some targets and Seth drew his bow and lodged an arrow onto it. It fizzed through the air and struck the center with a solid thunk and sank into the target and quivered there. After a few more shots came throwing daggers. Seth pulled out a dagger and the next second it was stuck in the center of the target. The same with the other one. Next Seth drew his sword and completed a complicated swords dance so fast his sword was a blur then he put the sword away. Next he took off all his weapons and created a clone of himself to fight. After trading some punches and kicks the clone was on the floor and Tentek was standing above him. ( Seth I have decided that today is the day you first ride a dragon. )

Thanks for reviewing!

jpthug12- Thanks and I don't know yet, do you want him to?

Serena24- Thanks for the ideas even though I didn't use them.

Snuffles-dog25- Thanks!

Draconian-Counsilor- Thanks!

Egyptian Flame- Thanks!

Thanks again!


End file.
